A Father Should Be
by Writer Chica
Summary: AU. When Lucrecia Crescent disappears, Vincent Valentine takes a mission upon himself, brand new and more intensive then any previous mission: PARENTHOOD
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own FFVII characters or any of the affiliated games. Square Enix owns them, I'm merely borrowing them for my own Otaku pleasure. X3

_**A Father Should Be.  
**__Prologue: Decisions Made  
_

* * *

Vincent Valentine was not the parental type, ask anybody who'd met him. Parents needed to be patient, endlessly so in some instances, had to be willing to be at least somewhat physically affectionate, accepting of their children and the choices that they made. He was a Turk, trained to sneak around, spy and take care of "problems". Oh he could spend hours, days even working on a quarry or watching steely-eyed so whomever he was protecting was really safe. But he had little patience when explaining things three times over, or teaching things, like shoe-tying. As for affectionate... Vincent had last been involved with hugging 15 years ago, his grandmother giving him one and his mother forced him into returning it. And accepting, especially if he knew the choice being made was a stupidly bad one? Forget it.

Still, the baby boy whom he had taken to calling Sephiroth _was_ Lucrecia's son. For all that she had refused to love him... Vincent loved her, and Sephiroth was a part of her, the only part he could protect now. She had saved his life that time... when he was mad enough to confront the deranged lunatic that passed as a scientist. Who else would use their own child for...

Vincent let out a breath, collecting himself. He remembered well. The screaming match they'd had, the tell-tale click of the gun... a hand jerking him back a second before it went off... and Lucrecia's scream as the bullet tore through her. It was sheer luck all the vital organs were missed and they managed to stop the bleeding before both the unborn child and Lucrecia died. Vincent had been humbled, Hojo outraged that Lucrecia had almost 'ruined everything.' After that, Lucrecia was kept under careful surveillance, yet allowing no one but Vincent to be her guardian.

As the months crept by and she progressed in her pregnancy, Lucrecia confided to him her visions. The horrors she saw the child within her causing, the sheer unadulterated suffering and destruction he'd bring down on Gaia. If half of what she was saw was true... but the Turk had a tingling feeling. Call it an instinct or intuition, the kind that had saved his life several times over before on various missions. It told him that if the baby was taken elsewhere. Given a different place to grow up away from the mad scientist's clutches... Everything could be different.

Which was what was leading him, standing just out of view in a hallway of the main ShinRa Complex, to be evaluating his parental skills. But who else would do this? The baby and Lucrecia had been separated right after the infant had cried his first breaths, Lucrecia vanished shortly after and Vincent removed from the project. The president was amazed and was already crowing about what this experiment would yield, and no one else even seemed to realize or care that what they also had was a human being. Vincent felt his hand tighten on his gun for a moment before he forced himself to relax. He was a Turk, and ungrateful for his time here he was not. For his father's memory and chances he'd had thus far, he would keep the company secrets. Yet, Vincent also knew his father would agree with him. Hadn't he given his life for Lucrecia after all? The elder Valentine most certainly would do what he could to protect her son. But Grimoire Valentine was dead... and that left Vincent in this most awkward position.

The newborn, just days old, was being housed in a special room, patrolled every fifteen minutes. This baby _WAS_ after all the prize experiment of prized experiments. Good thing he roamed the halls so much, and managed to snatch a key card to the room earlier, so when he passed by the guard there was the mere customary exchange of nods as Vincent rounded the bend and seemed to go on his usual way. Once out of sight, Vincent stood silently fingering two Id's he had hidden in his pocket. Here he allowed himself one last chance to back out, to let the silent chant sounding suspiciously like his mother saying _stupid stupid... she never loved you even and this is bound to fail_ _sometime_, inside of his head win. Because if he did this, there was no going back. Ever.

Vincent remained where he was, silently waiting for the current patrol to pass by, before the well trained Turk slipped in to the make-shift nursery, wrinkling his nose slightly at the mixture of milk and baby powder that hovered in the room as the soon-to-be-ex-Turk reached for the sleeping boy and lifted him out of the bassinet he was in. Only to have the little ingrate start in with the sharpest, loudest wailing Vincent had ever heard.

_RIGHT IN HIS EAR._

Forcing himself to remember infanticide, however justifiable, was morally wrong, Vincent rocked the baby for a second, glaring out the window in case the guard heard something. Thankfully Sephiroth decided that screaming wasn't needed now that he was being bounced and held. He made a soft noise, finally settling down, and Vincent let out a sigh. Test number one, down. And he seemed to have passed.

And hell if he didn't find the little bugger cute now that he was snuggling closer, yawning and going back to sleep.

Quietly as he'd come, the black haired man slid into the hallways, stealthily avoiding the cameras and sticking along the least lit halls until they were outside. Here he changed into a red cape outfit that looked the least like him, and wrapped Sephiroth into a new blanket as well. It would be a few hours before the switch would be noticed, and Vincent planned to use every minute.

~~~~  
Hehehe! What kinda of Father will Vinnie make?! Stayed tuned to find out!


	2. Rough Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII characters or any of the affiliated games. Square Enix owns them, I'm merely borrowing them for my own Otaku pleasure. X3

This chapter respectfully dedicated to all parents and especially single parents.

* * *

_**A Father Should Be.  
**__Chapter 1: Rough Beginning_

Vincent slowly stirred from his sleep on an uncomfortable bed, eyes popping open as he heard the snuffling from the crib just a few feet away from his bed, then allowed his tired head to gracelessly land back down on the pillow which stank of all things like feet.

Right on schedule. Ah, and there was the fussing he found just... _darling_. In the week since he and Sephiroth fled under cover of night, uprooting himself to become... Gaia... a father, Vincent had become convinced that being a single parent was grounds for immediate acceptance of an individual into the Turks. Because he'd discovered being a single parent meant 1) superior endurance to torture 2) you were used to cleaning up disgusting messes and getting spit up on, and 3) You didn't need Mako for enhanced senses if you had to listen/watch/smell/feel someone who couldn't talk to make them stop screaming.

Succumbing to the inevitable, babies needed food and there was no other adult to do it but him, Vincent slowly kicked aside the yellow comforter and got up. Begrudgingly giving the belly a rub to signal they were both up now, and headed towards the kitchen of the seedy pre-furnished apartment in North Corel he'd chosen, simply because it was cheap and seedy... the last place any of his compatriots would think to look for him while he though ahead.

The man tried his best to ignore the cries when they started as he puttered around the grimy kitchen with it's faded and peeling orange and white wallpaper, cracked counter and piles of dishes (no time or energy for that kind of stuff with Sephiroth demanding all his time and attention) for a clean pan which was promptly filled it with water. Sephiroth would have his bottle as soon as the milk was warm, until then he'd have to wait.

Vincent turned on the burner under the pan, grateful at least this one worked, then collapsed, down into the lumpy green easy chair in the living room, and closed his eyes... and still the crying continued on.

When it reached a shriek that went straight to his brain, Vincent pressed his forehead into a palm, his thin shoulders almost shaking, for the first time in years fighting the urge to cry like, well, the baby in his care. Why, _why_ in all Gaia and Lifestream had he taken this upon himself? He wasn't a parent, he had no skills, no coping mechanism to deal with this! What was he meant to do when he was going on three days with two hours of sleep, no help, no money, no energy for basic hygiene, much less the mindless, bookkeeping job he'd taken that just barely helped them get by because to add insult to injury, babies were _expensive_ things coupled by the need for _beyond_ a low profile. That lifestyle entailed either illegal, pretty much a none-option due to the chance of getting nabbed by Police of worse Turks, or rather low paying jobs.

Gaia didn't those little lungs EVER run out of air? He'd been at this for a full five minutes without stopping! Finally, it was just too much, and Vincent found his infinite patience... no so infinite. He rose from his chair, stormed back into the bedroom. The little brat had the audacity appear to actually _glare_ at him as if to say, "Took you long enough!"

"_Enough!_" Vincent snarled at the scrunched up face that was starting to redden, "Let me have _two seconds _of peace Sephiroth, then you'll have your bottle _and _attention!" There was a moment of silence, as the two stood facing each other. Then Sephiroth made his declaration by opening his mouth and screaming.

Vincent had hauled the baby up and out without conscious thought, shocking said baby into temporary silence. Jade eyes stared into ruby, and GAIA how much was a human being meant to take?!

As if to answer Vincent, and with the shock worn off, Sephiroth let out yet more wails.

Down the baby went into the crib, amid cries of _it's just not worth it! IT'S NOT WORTH IT!! _from Vincent's poor brain, out of that room, past kitchen, through the living room with it's lumpy and tattered furniture, and was this really his life?! Unlocking the fifteen separate locks on the door because the neighborhood was nice and dangerous, then out the door with it's fading stain and half of the number 18 that should be there with a _slam!_

The ex-Turk slid down the wall, panting and legs suddenly like the rubber bands the newest recruit before he left, Tseng, liked to shoot at his fellow recruits until he made the cataclysmic faux pas of accidentally, or so he gibbered later when Vincent had hauled him out into his office, hitting Vincent on the nose.

In... out... in... out. And he could still hear the cries of the hungry and now no doubt frightened Sephiroth straight through the cheap door. Someone would find the baby, his desperate mind murmured... someone more suited to this. He could walk away… Sephiroth would be fine.

A twist came in the area of his heart. His father's gentle smiles, proud posturing as he informed anyone who's listen, _My son you know... a Turk! As hard as getting into SOLDIER! They know that a Valentine will never give up or shirk their duty! _Lucrecia's face as she told him about the accident and his father's death. Lucrecia, bloody in his arms... and Hojo's smug expression as he told Vincent, strapped to a lab table as a participant in another project so that he could stay close, what the president had said about the baby.

Vincent rubbed his temples, before sighing. Slowly he rose back up, reminding himself he'd made his choice the minute he'd entered that room and taken Sephiroth. That he had never failed a mission, or shrank back because it was a challenge. He would NOT start now, for Lucrecia he'd endure. And... he really was Sephiroth's only protector, best chance.

One more moment to collect himself and then Vincent went back inside. The water was steaming now, and he carefully placed a bottle of formula in the water to warm before heading towards the bedroom, where the crying had gone down to mere snuffling. Slightly pink eyes gazed balefully at him, almost accusing...

Vincent slowly picked the baby up again, gentler though, and laid him against his shoulder, minding the soft skull and patting the small back.

"You'd better save the entire planet, not just our race, but the whole planet itself, for all this trouble Sephiroth."

"Muuuurfuuu!" Was the response, spittle ending up on Vincent's already filthy shirt.

".... that's hardly encouraging." Vincent mumbled, taking Sephiroth to his food.

* * *

A/N: AND I'M BACK!!! This was so much fun to write, sorry it took me FOREVER! Many thanks to Vega Sailor for her encouragement and review of this chapter! For SephxZack fans, checkout her story Stop-loss!


	3. Golden Saucer

_**A Father Should Be.  
**__Chapter 2: Golden Saucer  
_  
Vincent stared at the screen of his computer, entering in the data from the tiny casino in Golden Saucer that was his current employer, eager to get this last bit done as he and Sephiroth had to move on from the not un-cozy apartment/hotel room they'd been staying in. The mayor of a mostly agricultural town had been impressed with Vincent's work when he'd stayed here on a business trip.

And Sephiroth, at eight years of age, was much better company on the whole, Vincent would admit. Curious about everything, insanely intelligent, but quiet so he didn't ask the annoying, unending questions, obedient over all and, praise Gaia, orderly...

And being _far_ too quiet right now. Usually the boy would make some noise, rustling of pages or shifting of sheets, or preferably now scrapping of boxes.

"Sephiroth?" Vincent called, looking up wearily.

No response. Not a good sign.

Slowly Vincent saved his work, rose from the chair. He walked into the tiny bedroom, everything arranged just so, and sure enough there was (frightening thought...) his boy outside on the fire escape, watching the sunset. Though tall, he seemed to have skipped the gangly stage, with pasty-white skin and eyes that had remained a vivid Jade. The silver fuzz had naturally turned into actual hair that now went to the end of his shoulder blades. The boy turned his head when Vincent stuck his head out the open window.

"Inside." One word, but it sent Sephiroth scurrying in while Vincent checked on the boxes he'd labeled and given the boy to get his things packed. Vincent frowned at seeing their empty state, turning to Sephiroth, who just stared back, eyes not petulant... more resolved. Well Vincent could play this game.

"You aren't packed and we leave tomorrow for-"

"DON'T say it!" Silence. Now Vincent narrowed his ruby eyes, the two reutrning to starign at each other. The tone hadn't been whiny or angry, and thus far less aggrevating, but there was definitely an air to it... a quality that suggested an order. To HIM. The adult here.

Someone was getting a bit big for their britches.

"Sephiroth. You donot EVER, under any circusmtances, issue me an order." He saw the faint flicker, but the boy lowered his eyes a bit. Good.

"We've been here for almost six months, getting this place's books in order and upto date is nearly completed. You know what that means, as you were the one who insisted on knowing." NOW the eyes became petulant. This was getting quite old, and Vincent was NOT about to let an eight year old beat him. Especially an eight year old raised to know better.

"You seem to be under the illusion this is a democracy. It is not. This is Wutai, I am the king and you are my loyal and loving vassal... who will go wherever I say. Now, I'm going to get dinner started, I want your desk, your books and half your clothes, or some combination thereof, packed when I come back." A turn and Vincent left the boy to it, though he could hear some mumblings. However a warning look took care of that.

After an hour, with a chicken dish cooking in their oven, Vincent stood in the doorway. Sure enough his instructions had been obeyed. The two did their customary pre-last dinner tradition, Sephiroth getting a glass of milk while Vincent had a "big kid's" drink. This was where true peace was made, bad feelings soothed between the two.

"We'll have an actual house this time. Small one, but it'll have a yard and everything. And trees to climb in"

"Can we get a dog, then?"

"... Absolutely not."

"Cat?"

".... No!"

"What about a mouse?"

"... You have exactly _no_ seconds to cease and desist."

"...."

"Good boy." The timer on dinner dinged, and Vincent pulled it from the oven. It was a quiet but enjoyable meal. After that the younger hurried to finish his packing while the older finished the absolute last of his work. 10 rolled around, and right on time, Sephiroth appeared in his Pajamas. Had he finished packing? Yes. Showered? Yes. Brushed his teeth? Yes.

"Very well... good night Sephiroth."

"Good night..." Sephiroth turned around and made to go to his room... but then turned back around.

"Say it... please."

"What?" Vincent asked distractedly, looking up.

"Where we're going."

"... Banora."

* * *

Am I mean? ........ Yes. Don't worry though!!! Next chapter will be quick in coming!


	4. Fun In Banora

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII characters or any of the affiliated games. Square Enix owns them, I'm merely borrowing them for my own Otaku pleasure. X3

* * *

Chapter 4  
Fun In Banora.

Vincent considered his new 'center of operations.' It was a small house, barely two floors, but it was in decent condition, with two bedrooms. The main windows had a dark green color against a beige color, not an eyesore at least.

Vincent grabbed the first of their few boxes, marked "clothes" in Sephiroth's handwriting, when his sharp ears heard a rather squeaky door opening, causing the ex-Turk to whip his head around to see a boy with scarlet hair come out from next door, eager expression on his face, and take a step in towards him. Vincent narrowed his eyes, fully preparing to ward this kid off with his patented "fuck off and DIE!" glare, before a hand reached out from the still opened door, grabbed the shirt collar and authoritatively yanked the boy back inside with a sharp "_GENESIS!_"

The door shut again, and Vincent was left to stand there for a moment with a raised eyebrow, before his own little boy leaped down with a flourish of a silver ponytail. Vincent checked himself and handed the box in his arms to the boy.

"Take this inside, pick a room."

"Yeah Father." As Sephiroth moved his first box inside, choosing of course the room that had a view of next door, while Vincent grabbed a box labeled "Kitchen." On it went for several minutes before Sephiroth paused in boredom long enough to see two figures in the front window of next door with their noses plastered to the glass, staring eagerly at him and his father

"Father, there are some people staring at us."

Vincent, having spotted the voyeurs already, spoke in a soft tone without even looking at what Sephiroth was referring to, "Ignore them. New faces are a rarity here, and I gather the adult over there won't allow them to come over and pester us, considerate really. We can introduce ourselves once we're done here and I've returned the truck.

"Why not now? Maybe they can help."

"Us doing it is plenty Sephiroth." Vincent, his arms full of boxes, nudged Sephiroth wth his though towards the house, "Now hurry. You'll need to get your room set up and organized if you want to sleep tonight."

"Yes Father." And Sephiroth obediently did as he'd been told, but chanced one more glance before going into the house."

----

In a snug but sparsely decorated living room, Gillian Hewley watched her son Angeal and his best friend, Genesis, attempt to meld their noses to the glass as they watched the new neighbors, feeling half exasperated, half amused.

"You two are shameless!"

"I wanna see who he is. He looks strange." Genesis said, turning to look at Gilliian, while Angeal nodded, waiting for the silver-haired boy who, to their ever lasting excitement, looked close to their age.

"Well you'll find out soon enough! Now qu-Oh for Gaia's sake." He face met her palm as Genesis and Angeal stood on their tiptoes as the new boy came out, "Genesis Rhapados, _Angeal Gustav Hewley!_ Away from that window!"

"But mooooomm...." Angeal whined turning to look at her.

Gillian's tone was firm, "_Now_. Or Gen has to go home." they looked at her dejeectedly as they came away neither one wanting to have Genesis leave.

After a few minutes of sad eyes and dejected sighs while they fought to amuse themselves, Gillian let out an exasperated sigh, "Oh good Gaia.... you two!" She pinched the bridge of her nose with closed eyes and BREATHED for a second before opening them, "Ten minutes. You have ten minutes to go say hi, introduce yourselves and if they want, help them bring in the boxes." The two boys lit up, scrambling over themselves and each other, beaming. But before they could go tearing out, Gillian snagged their shirts, "BUT. there will be no probing questions with answers charmed out of this boy or his father" Her accusing look fell to Gen, who put on his best innocent look, "Nor will I have any of you challenging either of them to a test of honor," now her eyes fell to her own son, who nodded eagerly, "and NO double teaming them. Best behavior, best effort to make them feel welcomed but not bum-rushed. _Got it?_"

"Got it!!" Both chirped, straining to go out now.

"Alright." And she let them go, almost pitying the newcomers...

----

Sephiroth had just pulled out another box of books when the loud BANG of a door flying open made him jolt, almost drop his box, then whirl on his heels towards the sound, just in time to see two boys come piling out of next door, beaming at him.

"Hi!" Came the enthused greeting from the scarlet haired one.

Though eager to be close to kids his own age for once, and not EXACTLY shy in most respects, Sephiroth still tensed for a second, clutching his box a little closer. "Hello..."

"My name's Genesis!" The boy offered, smiling

"And I'm Angeal." The black-haired boy, almost a head taller then his companion, chimed in, smile calm and welcoming. Slowly Sephiroth relaxed, liking the atmosphere around these two, feeling a pull towards them.

"My name's Sephiroth." They lapsed into quiet for a second, before Sephiroth asked, "So you live next door?

"Yup!" Genesis said, grin never failing, before correcting himself, "Well he does," he motioned to Angeal who nodded, "But I'm over there all the time anyway."

Sephiroth, a little disappointed that both didn't live there, "Then where d'you live then?

"Down the way a bit, you can see it from here." The Jade eyes did a quick search, Sephiroth could only really see the Mayor's house- _oh_.

"You're the Mayor's son?" Gen nodded, but didn't puff or up or look excited, the way a lot of other people might have.

"Must be nice... to have such a big home." Genesis let out a sigh.

"Yeah... But kind of empty you know."

Sephiroth shrugged, "Not really. My father and I have only ever lived in apartments.

"ooooh...." Gen replied, as Angeal look startled,

"Apartments? You didn't have a yard or anything?" He asked, that striking him as a sad thing... Sephiroth just shook his head, and shifted his box a bit.

"In North Corel I can sort of remember a courtyard with a tree, and in Wutai. But not in Golden Saucer, or Rocket town.. or Mideel."

"Well there's a lot of green grass and trees here." Angeal offered with a proud smile. Which onyl earned him another shrug from the silver-haired boy.

"Never really bothered me. I kinda think flowers make my Father a bit sad, especially-" But Sephiroth never got to finish, because out of nowhere said father's soft, deadly voice was right above him.

"Sephiroth." Slowly Sephiroth raised his head, looking unashamed as he met his Father's eyes.

"Yes Father."

"What did I tell you about your boxes?" Vincent asked, having been listening to them from basically the start, before lifting his gaze. Genesis and Angeal found themselves leveled with an appraising look from the ruby eyes. Vincent gazed especially hard at Angeal, the dark haired boy struck him as very very familiar looking somehow... and Vincent didn't like that one bit...

"They came by to welcome us. I did not want to be rude" Vincent stared at his boy for a second, but in the end decided to let Sephiroth win... this time.

"Very well. And I want an adult for one of them to come tell me it's alright for these two to loiter here. Clear?"

"Yes father."

"I can go get my mom" Angeal suggested looking a tad nervous.

"Go. You" he pointed to Genesis, "take that box. Sephiroth, you grab a new one." Now Genesis had to blink a few times at being ordered to do something, but with a shrug went to grab the box from Sephiroth as Vincent supervised. Then Angeal returned...

"Alright, alright I get your excited," came a voice that literally sent chills up Vincent's spine because he knew that voice, "but please-" and the voice stopped dead as Vincent whirled around. The women stopped dead, as blown away as he was. Slowly a wry smile crosses her face, "Well well.... Vincent Valentine, darkening my doorstep?"

Vincent felt every ounce of what little color was in his face drain out as he stared in horrified recognition of one of ShinRa's top scientists and fellow Jenova project participant. The ex-turk immediately blocked Sephiroth from her line of sight. But Gillian Hewley's confused expression gave him a second's pause...

"Sephiroth, go take your friends inside and get started packing."

"But Father-"

Vincent, not taking his eyes off of Gillian, snapped, "Later! Right now, I want you and these two inside getting your room in order. NOW."

"But how do you know-" Vincent grabbed some of that silver hair, gently though, and tugged Sephiroth towards the house, "Your hair is going _this_ way. You may want to come with it." The boy's response was to roll his eyes but does as he is told. As the other two reluctantly follow behind him. There was a heavy silence for a few minutes.

"Vincent Valentine, this a surprise." Gillian murmured, smiling at him. Vincent resisted the urge to swallow hard, mouth suddenly dry, but he spoke anyway.

"Gillian Hewley... I wouldn't think you'd be here. You seemed perfectly happy in Midgar last we saw of each other."

Gillian sighed wearily her friendly smile disappearing a little, "Feelings change."

"Indeed they do... " For a minute, the thoughts went running through Vincent's head as he tried to come up a subtle way of doing this, "The dark-haired boy, I thought he looked familiar. He was the final result... wasn't he? Of your project."

"He's my son." She looked away, but the words were firm.

"... But he was used in your project wasn't he?" Here Vincent held up his hands to stop her protests, "I'm not arguing the morality of it. But.... I need to know." Gillian looked away and nodded. Vincent took a second to ponder this over. There was a slim... _slim_ chance this would be okay.

"I will only ask you one more question about the project, and I want the full, honest truth of it. Why are you and he here, not Midgar?"

"I wanted my son to have a normal childhood, is that so wrong. It was the least I could do for him."

Vincent adopted a neutral look as he studied her... till finally he huffed and turned his eyes skyward... Options? Limited. He'd have to tell her. Either she had cut ties with ShinRa and wouldn't tell them anyway, or at the very least, she'd know her head as well as her son's would be on the chopping block with his and Sephiroth's. And he'd watched that boy... he was well-loved.

Vincent took a deep breathe, before plunging in, "You aren't the only one who's wished to protect someone from those scientist." His look became a deadly serious one, eyes smoldering, "I'm going to tell you something, something that you must swear not to repeat to anyone. And be warned... if you break it, mark my words, your son will end up right back in Dr. Hollander's clutches."

Gillian eyes widened a little, but nodded, "It's not Hollander I'm worried about, but I understand..."

Upstairs the boys, having been watching the whole time from Sephiroth's window as the adults talk, frustrated they couldn't hear anything. But they COULD see... Vincent's serious expression, Gillian's eyes getting bigger and bigger... till finally when Vincent seemed to finish, she staggered forward as if to collapse...

Vincent caught the stunned women easily and walked her back to her own front stoop to sit down, knowing he had about five seconds before the boys come tearing out to see what was wrong, "So you understand, now. Not a soul Gillian," a flat smile "All our lives depend on it."

Gillian, still trying to catch her breath, spoke in a gasp, "Not a soul. But how could you-" At that exact moment Angeal came tearing out, crying, "Mom! Mom! are you okay?!"

Vincent straightened up and faced the boy, "She's fine young one. Just a bit of a shock." Angeal just gave Vincent a wary look, clinging to his mom as if trying to protect her from the big mean man.

Vincent knew better then to get between a son protecting his beloved mother, so instead opted to distract him, "I thought you wanted to help my son...?" Gillian, recognizing what the man was trying to do, patted Angeal's hair putting on a smile, "I'm fine sweetheart go help your friends."

Vincent kept his voice low as Angeal, actually attempting to give him a death glare, made his way back inside, "... Why do I have the sudden urge to sleep with my eyes open tonight?"

"I wouldn't worry even if he wanted fight, he would do it to you face to face not in your sleep."

Vincent felt his lips twitch, "Quite the sense of honor." Slowly he sat down next to her.

"In answer to your question, it was ludicrously easy. The planning and preparations took months... but the act itself? All of about five minutes."

"Actually what I was about to ask was how could you bring him here." A muscle in Vincent's jaw twitched, as he attempted to not get defensive.

"Obviously I was... unaware of your change of circumstances. I was living in Golden Saucer, doing the books for a casino, and wanted to get out. Your Mayor was evidently impressed, offered me a job as master of the books for your precious dumb apple crop. I had hoped to spend some time here... small enough to, mostly escape ShinRa's notice... and Sephiroth's not very good when his life's organizational scheme is uprooted," this actually got a tiny smile from him, "If he ever throws a blatant hissey fit or challenges me it's usually when we're about to move."

"I can imagine that would be hard for him..." She allowed herself a deep breathe, not about to leave Vincent and Sephiroth on their own, "But you must be careful Hollander comes every few months to check on the boys."

"I'll find a convenient excuse to get out- wait. Did you say... boys? As in more then one?"

Gillian mentally kicked herself for revealing that, "The mayor's son Genesis."

Vincent now had to swallow an oath, "Of course... the one before Angeal." Then a disturbing fact connected. All three.... "specimens" of the Jenova project had manged to end up here?  
Vincent was too old to believe in coincidences.

"Gillian... doesn't it strike you as odd? All of three of them despite everything coming... here?"

"It's no coincidence Both Genesis and Angeal are here. We discovered Genesis was normal, and thus a failure." Vincent frowned slightly at the word 'failure'... but accepted in terms of the project that was true, "So we sent him to a nice quiet village far away from everything. It was a good deal for the mayor, his wife was unable to bear children so he would have an heir and the support of ShinRa behind him. When Angeal was born I talked to Hollander and we both agreed it might be better for the boys if they grew up in a normal environment. So I came to live here under the pretense that I would monitor Genesis' progress to see if Jenova project effect would manifest themselves later. It was the only excuse I could think of to get my son out of there."

"My congratulations on successfully getting him out. Would that Hojo could've been convinced of the same."

"Genesis was actually the central project, Angeal was sort of... unanticipated."

Vincent politely bit his tongue about Lucrecia not exactly planning on Sephiroth, "I suppose it makes no difference... and you don't seem to mind he was unexpected."

Gillian, after a pause, finally admitted in a soft voice, "I didn't know I was pregnant at the time I was injected with the cells." Vincent paused himself, part of him wanting to point out that maybe.. maybe she should've checked, or perhaps not have gotten injected with cells from an unknown being in the first place... but he stayed silent. After all, he hadn't told her how he'd managed to stay close to Sephiroth after being removed from the project.

".... I should go in. See that those three are actually doing as told." He held a debate for a minute before, "I left water boiling and the supplies for tea out... Wutaian blend. It's good for a palpitating heart.

"I could certainly use some. Thank you." Gillian accepted, smiling. Vincent just shrugged and led her inside.

* * *

Chica's Chatterings: Hehehehehe!!! Our trio has been formed? Oh the Havoc they will wreak... X333

Reviews=LOVE! Even if you want to provide criticism.


	5. Snow Games

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII characters or any of the affiliated games. Square Enix owns them, I'm merely borrowing them for my own Otaku pleasure. X3

* * *

Chapter 5  
Snow Games

"Father, I'm going outside." Sephiroth called, running down the stairs and over to the door

"Coat." Vincent called back, not even looking up from his work spread out on the kitchen table.

"But-"

"It is near zero out there. The ground is covered in _frozen water_ that you and your friends are insisting on running around in. Coat, and all the rest of your snow things." Sephiroth rolled his eyes, but his father was already back at work so he grabbed his coat, gloves, scarves and hat, and threw them on before rushing out the door. Vincent shook his head as he rechecked some numbers there were so painfully forged he almost felt insulted, and promptly made a tick, pondering his new situation.

Vincent and Gillian had without intending to formed a sorta duo, sharing certain responsibilities (he watched the Trio of Terror during the day while and Gillian took them during the night as Vincent normally got numbers around sundown) and he... still wasn't sure how to feel about it, really. Gillian was filling Lucretia's shoes and Vincent definitely didn't like that, and there were times he felt she over-stepped her bounds, she was not his wife nor Sephiroth's mother.

Case-in-point. When the boys 'accidentally' found his gun stash, Gillian had been three inches from skewering him. Vincent was NOT an idiot he knew guns didn't belong near kids, especially these three, but nor could he do without them. He'd put them in a trunk, told the trio not to go near it. The fact that the devil-maker masquerading as a boy known as Genesis was immune to threats was hardly his fault. Vincent now had a lock for it, Gillian had one key and he had the other which was around his neck.

However, it was nice to have a second-in-command, to play good-cop bad-cop when the three got into their mischief, and have an actual adult conversation with. Plus she came in handy, keeping an eye on ShinRa for him. Just last month, Hollander had come for a check up with Genesis and Angeal, sending Vincent fleeing for a week.

There were bitter complaints from all three boys, now basically joined at the hip. Being separated for a week, followed by Sephiroth being made to miss Genesis' birthday and the adults being BORING topping the list. But ShinRa remained in the dark about Ewan Rhapsodos' bookkeeper, and so Gillian and Vincent put up with the whining.

Mostly, Vincent _mostly_ put up with it.

Except for today. Today marked the beginning of the Winter Solstice celebrations, lasting twelve days and nights in Banoran tradition. So Vincent was crunching some last minute numbers as he made no doubt Gillian would force him into attending at least one celebration. And his Turk instincts reminded him that it was not a good idea to set himself apart.

_THWACK! _Vincent paused in the middle of entering in a number. Something had just hit the window...

_THWACK-THWACK-THWACK!  
_  
What in hades?

Vincent rose from the kitchen table, as he came to see what was going on, then narrowed his eyes just in time for another white ball to be smashed against the window. Those three! Tossing snowballs at his window? Really?

He grabbed a coat, and then jerked open his door, intending to bless them out. What he got was a face full of snow.

Brats.

Vincent let out a GROWL and wiped the snow off his face, eyes _blazing_. He began to raise a finger, but then swiftly turned sideways out of the way of another snowball, tossed by a giggling Genesis. He released a feral sound, but could already see them preparing to continue the assault.

"Stop it. Stop it now or there will be consequences."

"Dad come play this is a great strategy game." Vincent shot a disbelieving look.

"_No_. I'm not getting sucked into this- Rhapsodos. Don't you dare." The snowball lowered, "Good boy." Vincent made to go in again to do as he said, but received a snowball to the back of his head. When the man whirled back around, Sephiroth and Genesis pointed to Angeal. Vincent gave a glare as he turned around for another try at going in, the boys let out a sigh but turned back towards Angeal's house. Maybe Gillian would-

_Thunk-Thunk-Pooosh!_

The trio found themselves simultaneously smacked by a snowball, it exploding as it hit Sephiroth.

000

Gillian contentedly did dishes listening to the boys yell and shriek, then she thought she heard another voice one that made her pause, dry her hands and go to get her coat. Going down the steps of her house, Gillian found the surprise of her life to see Vincent and the boys exchanging snowballs over what _HAD_ to two forts also made of snow... well she certainly couldn't let that go unanswered!

"Well well Vincent Valentine in a snowball fight, are we in hell as I see it's frozen over."

"Just a little lesson in strategy." Was the calm response as Vincent managed to nail Sephiroth neatly on top of his head, "Plus it's most satisfying." Another toss that connected with their red-head's shoulder blades.

"Strategy.. right..." Gillian grinned, shaking her head.

"Care to help?" Vincent inquired looking at her. She was about to refuse... when Vincent calmly shifted to the side, and Gillian found herself covered in snow.

"... They're going down Vincent." she determined, immediately grabbing a snowball and nailing Angeal.

For the next hour, snowballs were shot back and forth, the boys proving themselves adequate foes. Their throws matching the adults blow for blow and, if the adults were entirely honest, a few extra ones were hitting too. And this also did not go unnoticed by boys either.

Vincent and Gillian had taught them too well.

"Gillian... I think it's time for 'the treatment'"

"Powdered doughnut or cream puff torture?"

"Both." His grin was no less then wicked as they checked the boys, making sure they were suitably distracted and clapping each other on the back, and prepared.

"Keep them distracted! I'll bring them back here." Vincent murmured before taking off. He kept his footfalls light as possible as he went through the woods in an arch, pleased that his Turk training hadn't faded at all. He was able to creep up just behind the Trio of Terror with them just starting any suspicious. By sheer coincidence, Genesis was the closest, getting new snow and doing some scouting...

Perfect.

In a blink Vincent had him, wiggling but thoroughly silenced by a hand over the mouth. And then they were gone... like the wind.

About ten minutes later, Vincent and Gillian sat on his front porch, hot steaming mugs clinked as they sipped and watched the three mounds that were the Trio of Terror. Gillian was still giggling and smiling while Vincent stared into his mug.. but his lips definitely had the edge of a smile.

Life was treating him very well it seemed...

* * *

Chica's Chatter: TWO IN ONE DAY! OH YEAH BABY!


	6. Sickness And Comfort

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII characters or any of the affiliated games. Square Enix owns them, I'm merely borrowing them for my own Otaku pleasure. X3

* * *

Of course, their "epic" day of fun came back to bite them all in the butt.

Genesis' parents were FURIOUS when they found their giggling boy helping to dig Sephiroth out, face bright red from the cold, some snow stuck to the red hair, clothes slightly askew. Not that they yelled or hit to show their fury. No, they simply marched Genesis back home and the aristocratic boy suddenly found himself booked solid until the solstice celebrations ended, which he managed to convey the one time Angeal and Sephiroth dared to go over, after getting kicked out and told off by a butler, and they had climbed the tree right outside the window. The two adults each offered comfort in their own ways. Gillian with gentle soothing words and distractions, Vincent with calm reassurance that the Rhapsodos' would cool in time.

A few days later, just after the end of the solstice festivals, Sephiroth and Vincent were finishing up breakfast, waiting for Gillian to send Angeal over.

Except, Sephiroth had been uneasy all morning, casting anxious glances out the window. Upon getting a raised eyebrow look from his father, who was placing dishes in the sink, the boy explained, "I've got a bad feeling."

"What do you mean Sephiroth?"

"Something's wrong with Angeal, he's hurt." Vincent remained calm, however the water for the dirty dishes was turned off and his full focus was on Sephiroth.

"Gillian would've told us or sent word if he was, surely." The boy pressed his forehead against the window, seeming to ignore his father's words, asking softly, "Can't we go over there? Just in case?"

"If it's as you say, Gillian will most likely want to be alone-" but the rest became lost when Sephiroth looked at him with a desperate pleading look, "So I will go over and check."

"Thank you Dad." Then Sephiroth suddenly found himself hugging his father around the waist. Vincent jolted at the hug, spending several minutes blinking, and as if to add to the hilarity of the scene, Sephiroth was doing the exact same thing, before they slowly drew apart, mortification written in Sephiroth's eyes.

"... I'll be back shortly." The older man turned to leave, but for just a second... his hand rested on the silver head.

The way over was short but cold. And Vincent felt a shiver over at how... quiet the area around the Hewley place was... he reached out and slowly knocked. Again things seemed off, as there was no usual ruckus, no Angeal calling to his mother that he'd get it, or nor the _thudthudthudthudthud_ of feet running to open the door, jsut the quiet creak of hinges.

"I'm sorry to trouble you Gillian but Sephiroth-" Vincent stopped mid-sentence, Gillian looked about ready to burst into tears!

"Gillian what's wrong?" Gillian stared at him for a moment before choking on a sob, "Angeal's... Angeal's so sick... burning up with fever... and his lungs... I'm sure it's pneumonia!" Vincent felt his eyes go wide, Sephiroth was _right_.

"Have you called a doctor?" He asked as Gillian held the door for him to come into her humble living room, burying her face in her hands for a second.

"I called him when I realized there was something wrong with 'Geal's lungs... but the doctor knows, Hades, this whole village knows I can't afford to pay him all at once." The single mother rung her hands helplessly, "I offered to do installments... but it was all or nothing."

_Bastard_, Vincent thought to himself, but pushed aside his anger, it would accomplish nothing for his son's friend, "Can't Hollander or ShinRa help you, he's their responsibility too."

"I go to them, Gustav will use it to pull his 'fatherly rights' out and take Angeal away to be his experiment! I know Gustav, know him better then anyone. No.. I can't... I just... can't! But I don't know what else I can do!"

"If it a question of the money I could lend you the sum for now."

"I-... thank you Vincent, but Gustav will have to hear about this, and he'll want to know where the money came from. ShinRa will track it back to you."

"Dammit...." Vincent hissed under his breath before he calmed himself, "You're right of course." He then proceeded to considered for a minute, "How fragile is Angeal right now?"

Gillian stared at Vincent before answering, "He's... he's pretty out of it from the fever... and he's coughing. Why?"

"I'm taking him to the doctor."  
"You can't be-" but the raven haired man was already up the stairs and into Angeal's room. There was a a murmur of voices, then some soft rustling signaled Vincent's re-emergence, Angeal wrapped in his blanket, the older man holding the smaller figure with surprising gentleness.

"Vincent, you _can't_ take him out there in his condition!" Gillian cried, putting herself between Vincent and the door. Vincent shifted Angeal a little bit, Angeal coughed and snuggled around so his head leaned against Vincent's chest, an endearing sight for a boy who'd been kept in ignorance of his father.

"The doctor won't come here, so Angeal's going to him." Came Vincent's firm response as he headed towards the door, Gillian stood there torn.

"Can you persuade him?"

"I was trained for this sort of thing. Besides I have certain vocabulary you don't, including the words 'Colt .45.'"

"Please be careful.... he's my life." Vincent nodded before taking a slightly firmer grip and heading out the door at a brisk jog, brushing past Gillian. The woman sitting on her faded blue couch. She just focused on breathing for a bit, unsure and petrified. Vincent would succeed, and no doubt threaten the man into silence. He had to! It was Angeal's only prayer of a chance.

A hesitating knock came and Gillian sprang up, wondering what was going on now! _Please don't be Genesis, please don't be Genesis..._

"Sephiroth...?" Said boy shifted, staring.

"I sent Father over but he never came back. Is... is Angeal okay?" Gillian promptly took him out of the cold, trying to put on a good face.

"Angeal isn't feeling very well, so your dad took him to the doctor." The jade eyes went huge, because Sephiroth knew that for his father to take Angeal to the doctor, it was serious!

"I knew something wasn't right! What's wrong with him, was it the snowball fight?" Gillian was quick to soothe, never one for letting a child fret.

"No, no. Angeal's been in many snowball fights before and been just fine. It's winter, people get sick that's just how the world works."

"But my father and I never get sick! And Angeal was fine yesterday." the boy looked so down Gillian knelt in front of him, her expression gentle and motherly, reaching out and stroking some strands of the soft silver hair. cupping his chin and forcing those eyes into looking into hers.

"Sometimes that's how it starts, but don't you worry about Angeal. I promise." Then Sephiroth got a hug which he haltingly returned, endearing the boy further to Gillian. They stayed like that till the whistle of a kettle jolted them. Gillian stood and took Sephiroth into the kitchen.

After all, hot water was good for tea AND hot cocoa. Especially the fancy kind she saved up for every year, with marshmallows. If the trio had taught her anything, there was no worry or pain for a little boy that couldn't be soothed at least in part by marshmallows. Especially certain silver haired boys.

They sat in a semi-peaceful silence, Gillian drinking her tea and Sephiroth sipping his cocoa at her battered table, waiting for... something.

Gillian had just taken a mouthful of a tea when she suddenly felt a _bzzzzzzzzzzzz_ in her pocket causing her to yelp and jump. She reached into her pocket, and to her surprise pulled out a.... PHS?

"You better answer that, it's probably my Father."

"What?" Gillian asked glancing at the boy across from her.

"That's Father's PHS, I recognize it from when the Mayor gave it to him." Sephiroth explained. Gillian stared at Sephiroth for a moment before hesitantly answering.

"Hello?"

"Gillian."

"Vincent! What's going on with my son? And when did you slip your phone into my pocket?!"

"It's Pneumonia. He needs to stay here for a few days until the fever comes down and his chest x-rays are clear. And I slipped my PHS in as I walked by you." Gillian gripped the phone a little harder. Her Angeal needed her! But she couldn't afford to... what was she supposed to _do?!_

"Gillian? Are you still there?"

"Y-yes. I'm here. I just... what am I meant to do Vincent? My job, I can't take time off work, or alert Gustav."

".... and this doctor needs to be watched." The crackly voice agreed, "Of that I'm certain." There was a pause, "I need you to check in on Sephiroth for me."

"He's actually right here." Gillian said, dazed as she handed the phone over to the PHS.

"Father? Is Angeal going to be alright- yes, I'm minding myself... no, she let me in, made me some hot chocolate... of course there are marshmallows- I am NOT going to get a sugar high." Gillian felt a crooked smile cross her face. Everything was so yet here was Sephiroth and Vincent, perhaps the two most reserved and unemotional people she knew arguing about marshmallows and sugar highs. Then Sephiroth handed the PHS back to her.

"Vincent..."

"If you watch Sephiroth, I'll take care Angeal, that'll make it all the more convincing. I'd suggest finding a way to contact ShinRa and Hollander, cut them off at the pass. Let them know Angeal isn't well, but it's nothing serious. Play it off."

"Thank you Vincent, I..." But he cut her off.

"I'll see you in a few days Gillian." Click! Taking in a deep breathe she turned to Sephiroth who had been watching and listening the whole time.

"Hey Seph.... how does a few days with me sound...?"

000000

Vincent took a seat beside Angeal's bed after Gillian had dropped off his work for the day.

The raven haired man had barely gotten through the first page of the expense report when he heard some slight stirrings and a cough from the bed.

"Mom?" croaked a hoarse voice. Vincent remained still, as the boy called out again in his feverish state. Angeal was confused... this place smelled bad, made his _skin_ crawl for some reason, and there was something in his arms that made it hard to move it. Why was he here, why was he alone? But strength was not on his side, and he began wavering, blinking back sleep and failing.

As he began giving into sleep again, Angeal felt a soft hand reach up and stroke his hair, and he calmed, sliding into a dreamless sleep.

00000

Originally Gillian had planned on taking Sephiroth home to at least eat at his own table and sleep in his own bed... but when it was time to do so, neither she or Sephiroth were willing to actually make the journey across the way.

Too dark to Gillian

Too cold Sephiroth felt.

So they enjoyed a quiet and simple dinner around the table, and then Gillian took care of the dishes while Sephiroth went and took a shower. Once the boy was done he came and stood at the doorway.

"Goodnight Seph." Gillian murmured offering a warm smile. He hesitated for a moment, before slowly nodding and offering her a silent, "good night Gillian."

But several hours later when she came to check on him only to see the light still on. Concerned, Gillian gently opened the door in case feel asleep with the light on to find her son's friends still up, knees to his chest a frown on his his lips as he stared straight ahead, lost in his own thoughts.

"Seph?" she asked, the silver head lifting up to look at her.

"Yes Gillian?"

"You alright?" She knew a disturbed boy when she saw one. Angeal would get that look right before he would blurt out a question about his father. Not that she told Angeal about Gustav Hollander.

".. Fine." Sephiroth mumbled, actually mumbled. Leading Gillian to come in and have a seat next to him on the red checkered blanket, with her mother smile. After a second Sephiroth let out a sigh.

"You didn't do the checklist."

"What?"

"Every night, Father always asks me if I've done the same things needed for bedtime."ll

"Oh?"

"Yes. Since I was old enough to do them for myself." Sephiroth couldn't explain why he was so disturbed by not having to go through the list... but it was something that ALWAYS happened, a bit of routine.

"Well I could try..."

"I'm eight now. I can handle this."

"Well you're in your pj's I see." Gillian murmured, her answer being a nod, "Your schoolwork done?

"Of course."

"What about your teeth? Brush them?"

"Yes Gillian." It wasn't in the right order, or said properly, but... it was comforting.

"... take a shower before that?"

"It'd be silly to do _after_ I brushed my teeth."

"Alright alright, Mr. smartypants. Did you call your father to wish him a good night?" A pause, then he leaped out of bed and ran for the PHS, knowing the right number. Gillian grinned, but before the boy could answer, the phone rang...

"Hello Father."

00000

Days later...

It was with no small amount of relief that Vincent saw Angeal settled in his room again, the boy looking world's better, only to have Sephiroth all but body check him as his father came in the door.

"Sephiroth-"

"Angeal's home now?"

"Yes-" There was little more then a wake of wind and flying snow as Sephiroth raced over the the Hewleys', and Vincent found himself in disbelief as he turned to get Sephiroth... but then stopped. Would it be SO terrible to let the two friends be together for fifteen minutes? Gillian would get Sephiroth to leave. So he just shut his door and began counting

Sephiroth meanwhile was allowed in by Gillian.

"He's much better today, Seph," She smiled at him, "But still, just a short visit. Don't want to wear him out, and keep him in bed." Sephiroth nodded briskly and pounded up the steps to Angeal's bed, Gillian could hear the ruckus cries of greeting as the two friends.

"I thought you were dead!" Sephiroth stated as he took a seat on the bed next to his friend. Angeal nodded, face still pale from battling the disease that nearly took him.

"Thought I was too! Mom says your dad saved me." Immediately the silver-haired boy sat up a little straighter and puffed his chest a bit.

"He did." Simple, a fact.

"... You have the best dad."

"Well... you have the best mother."

"I wish he was _my_ dad."

"Well I wish I had your mom." Then their eyes just happened to meet, and it just suddenly clicked...

"We should get them together!" They cried in one voice, then immediately covered their mouths and looked towards the the door, hoping Gillian hadn't heard.

Nothing. They were safe.

"How are we gonna DO this?" Angeal whispered.

"They'll need to spend time together. And it'll take a long time, Father's stubborn and we'd have to-"

"HEY!" came an outraged cry from Angeal's door, the two whipped around to find the missing trio member standing there, "You guys are plotting, without _ME?!_"

"Gen!"

"You're here!" Cried Sephiroth, ecstatic that they were all together again.

The red head huffed and came tromping in to the room, "You know how this works! _I'm_ the evil genius, Seph's the planner and Angeal's our calvary!"

"Sorry, Gen." The other two responded as the red head elegantly settled on Angeal's other side, so they formed a a triangle together.

"Did your parents send you?" Asked Angeal.

"No, snuck off when no one was looking." was the casual answer.

"Gen..."

"Well! I heard Angeal was sick, I had to come over and it's a good thing I did too! So what are you two planning?"

"Well..."

"I want a mother and Angeal wants a father." Sephiroth filled in, Angeal nodding. Genesis sat silent for a time, jealous of the parents his friends had.

"Well what you gotta do is..."

* * *

Chica's Chatterings: *runs for cover* I'm so sorry it's taken so long!! But I'm back now! Many thanks to .o0XxGurenxX0o., Amon, Anne Voda Hijme, Aveira, Bondslave, DarkAmaz0n, Derra, KyuubiPandoraChan, and Le random for reviewing! ~blows kisses~


End file.
